Angry
by AlwaysLove14
Summary: Macy is angry because the guy she was in love with died, but at least he left her a note right? sort of NACY


_This story is dedicated to my friend Jimmy. He died when we were in the fourth grade._

**Angry**

January 27 was a dark day. The sun seemed to have abandoned us to survive on our own. On that Monday morning, the winter wind nipped at the back of my neck causing shivers to race down my back as I entered the school. I walked down the hallway, where I was faced with red eyes and tear-streaked faces. I absorbed the knowledge that everyone I passed looked the same. Every student and teacher I passed looked sad and depressed, but I couldn't figure why. Well, not yet anyways.

I looked in all of the classrooms I passed for someone to explain what was going on. I saw one girl had tears coming out like a showerhead, so I left her alone and didn't bother asking her. At the door of the last classroom, I saw what no ten years old should ever see. . . . . . a teacher, specifically my homeroom teacher, crying. There at her desk sat Mrs. McCoy with blood-shot eyes and wet marks all over her paperwork. Seeing her like that, made me more determined to find out what had happened.

I noticed Stella, my best friend at her desk with her head hanging down. I tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "What's going on? Why is everyone crying?" It seemed as if I had insulted her because tears quickly began to form in her eyes. "Mrs. Shaw-Powell will a-announce i-it s-soon." She had begun to choke up at the end and cry, but I understood her, so I just nodded and went to go sit at my desk. Mrs. Shaw-Powell's usual cheery voice was sad when she spoke these words over the intercom, "Students, I am sorry to announce one of our very own Wildcats as well as the youngest member of Jonas, Nick Lucas, was in a car accident and has passed away. I know he had many friends and I hope you can help each other in anyway. Mrs. Greene, the counselor will have be in her office all day if you want to talk to her. That will be all." Thought began to circulate in my head faster than I could process them. Finally, after allowing the words to sink in, I understood. My best friend whom I was falling in love with had died. Everyone that had any connection to Nick was crying except…..me.

There was never a moment in my life when I had felt so many emotions take over. I felt hurt, sad, calm, and angry. They were suffocating me; all of them were trying to surface. In the end, one emotion did conquer the rest. Its name was anger.

I was angry at Nick because his death hurt so many people. I knew it wasn't his fault he died, but anger had consumed every emotion I contained as well as my sense. Throughout the day, I discovered Nick had died on Friday, the nineteenth of this month. He was in the car with his dad and 2 older brothers. A truck was driving by, lost control, and flipped over onto Nick's side of the car. He was instantly killed. Hearing about how he died, made people cry harder and my heart to grow colder. My heart was beyond just being frozen. It was ice.

I didn't give or receive sympathy, but I didn't care. I was done putting up with everyone crying. Sometimes I had believed I was person who had strength. I didn't shed a tear for anyone, not even Nick's younger brother Frankie who admired Nick.

At the end of the day, Mrs. Shaw-Powell's voice came on the intercom and announced for all of the fourth grade students to report to the lunch room. When I had first entered the lunch room, the lights weren't on. I could barely make out the shadows of other classmates. Students whispered amongst themselves all around me. I was growing impatient, but then all of a sudden I caught a light source in the corner of my eye.

I turned to the stage where a screen was placed. Images of a boy began to appear on the screen. I knew by looking at just one picture that the images were of Nick at concerts and at school. We were all watching and waiting to see the reason why we had to watch the slide show. I soon figured out that the pictures were telling a hidden story….Nick's life story. It showed him playing the piano at the L.A. concert last week singing "A Little Bit Longer" I stared at the screen and slowly I could feel that block of ice in my chest begin to melt. My barrier was breaking little by little as I watched each picture change and this time I didn't resist. I finally felt vulnerable myself. I never did realize that I was crying until Stella reached over, held my hand, and said, "It was meant to happen and now he is in a happy place. If you ever want to talk, I'm right here, okay?" I only nodded because I was now sobbing too hard to say anything, but Stella understood that those few words had sunk so deep, I wouldn't be able to forget them. That time was different. It was my turn to cry and hang my head down, and so that is what I did, but before we left the lunch room Stella gave me something from Nick to me. It was a letter to me dated the day he died.

_**Dear Macy,**_

_**I love you and I want you to know no matter where we are or whether you still feel the same way, you will always have my heart. I hope you can make it to our next concert.**_

_**In love with Macy Misa,**_

_**Nick**_

After reading the letter, I pulled out the item at the bottom of the envelope. It was his dog tags. There was something different though. On the back of his dog tag it had Nick & Mcy forever.

This is a one-shot made from my memoir. I changed the names and ta-da a new story. I hope you liked it. R&R plz.


End file.
